mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Minuette/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Lemon Hearts with friends S1E01.png|Minuette, beside Twinkleshine. Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moon Dancer's party. Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png|Wanna come with us? Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png|Why so serious, Twilight? Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png|So, will you come with us, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Twilight's totally convincing smile. Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Minuette after Twilight runs off S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|She's more interested in books than friends. Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png‎|Minuette is ready to party. Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png|Their facial expression seem the same. Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png|A bit of her face can be seen at the left. Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Uh oh, is she gonna evo...oh wait, wrong show.(lol) Pinkie Pie no legs animation error S1E01.png Twilight looking concerned S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Minuette dancing. Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Minuette standing beside Twinkleshine. The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|Here come the Wonderbolts. Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|They just zoomed by. Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|SOLAR FLARE!!! Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Ponies are in Rarity's imagination. Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|"...my prince charming..." Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Minuette and friends chasing Twilight and Spike. Applebuck Season Party for Applejack S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png|Pinkie seems surprised. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|Cupcakes for everyone!!! Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|The ponies seem quite happy. Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Lemon Hearts is so cute right here. Griffon the Brush Off Cloud Kicker weird face S1E05.png No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png|Frustrated look at the griffon yonder. Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png Gilda got the spittin' snakes S1E05.png Fluttershy's bird choir S1E05.png Pinkie wheels out the cake S1E05.png Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Boast Busters Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Minuette with Sweetie Drops The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Are you ponies expecting something? Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Hehe, a pony sleeping on the grass. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Minuette, in the background. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|That cloud of smoke seems ominous. The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Minuette, beside Cherry Berry. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Minuette Working hard. Winter Wrap Up Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|The top of Minuette's head is seen. Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png|Camera pans down to show her. Berryshine and Minuette S1E11.png|Minuette and Berryshine singing together. Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Minuette and Berryshine sing S1E11.png Cherry Berry, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, and Twinkleshine sing S1E11.png Minuette cleaning S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png|Those are some big ice chunks. Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Two Minuettes on the lake. Pinkie Pie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png|Working with the other ice scorers in parallel/perpendicular lines to maximize efficiency. Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Standing between Sea Swirl and Caramel. Call of the Cutie Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png|Talking to Cloud Kicker in the background at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera at Sugarcube Corner. Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png Fall Weather Friends Tug of war S1E13.png|Somepony is about to get PWNED. Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Minuette is in the foreground Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|Just look at those scooter skills. Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|There are two Minuettes, and both of them are missing their horn. Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png|Fashion show. Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Grimacing in disgust. Displeased audience S1E20.png|They do not seem to like the show. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png|Everypony is leaving. Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|Pinkie Pie acting casual. Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png|Those wide eyes, Twilight Sparkle.. The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png|Minuette in Pinkie's imagination. Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png |index}}